When We Love, It's Forever
by AnnaVidali
Summary: Quinn and Rachel managed to live a happily ever after and a whole life together, but how did they end up there? Old as they are now, Quinn takes some time to recount their life. A full Faberry journey exploring their life and their relationship from both of their povs. Side Brittana
1. Chapter 1

**I feel like it's been forever since I wrote a Faberry story. So, here l am again... I'm so excited about this story, because this one will be very special since it will have personal memories in it along with Faberry stuff. I dedicate this story to my amazing girlfriend. Thank you for being there for me whenever l need it the most. You're amazing, keep being you 'cause I'm in love with that.**

**Every review will be appreciated. Oh, also a thank you to you, who are reading this story right now.**

**On with the story**.

**_FABERRY _**

**_March _****_8th 2061_**

**_Dear Rachel,_**

**_As the years go by and we are, now, old... l want you to know that l will love you till my last breath. I'm lying here, on this hospital bed, probably writing you my last words. You're sleeping near me and you look so peaceful and beautiful as always. We had a full and happy life, which didn't begin so good if l may add, but we found our way to come close to each other again. I see your grey hair and I smile as l remember them when they were full of colour and life, they're long as they always were and l still love playing with them. I see your eyes and your, now, old face and l still remember that sparkle that l was always and WILL always admire in your eyes. So, this will be my chance, as you lay near me on that small sofa, to write down our story from both of our points of view, because time will never be enough to let me appreciate you fully. People need to know how much we loved each other, since nowadays true love, l think, it's hard to be found... So, let's cut to the part when l met you for the first time, or maybe not for the first time exactly..._**

**_October 6th 2017_**

Rachel was about to leave the apartment, which she was sharing with Kurt and head to NYADA. It was her first day and she was so excited. After all these years of dedication and hard work, she will finally have the chance to fulfill her dream. On the other hand, Quinn was confused. After her rejection from her dreamy college she applied to NYADA as well. It wasn't her first choice, but she decided to give it a shot. You never know what the future holds, right? Her friends always encouraged her to try it, so that's exactly what she did.

"Kurt, l'm gonna go on foot. I want to explore New York a bit more and clear my head", Rachel yelled as she was getting ready for her first day.

"Okay, take care and good luck. Have a nice day", Kurt said as he was getting ready as well.

"Have a nice day too", Rachel said and got out of their apartment.

Rachel was walking on the streets, every step she did she knew she was closer to her dream. She was excited and was singing inside her her favorite song, which was no other than "On my own". That song, and her voice of course, managed to get her the golden ticket to her dream. She was thinking how her first day would be. Would she be able to make new friends? And what about her teachers? Would they be nice or would they be strict? The only thing that truly mattered to her was the fresh start she would have the chance to experience, away from all the high school cherry slushies and the bullies. Well, at least the bullies always bought her favorite flavor. She had put all the high school drama behind her, it was in the past now... Or at least that's what she thought... She was, now, facing the building that would be her second home and she was so ready to meet her new 'family'. She took a very deep breath that she felt her lungs filling up with air, like balloons and then breath out. Rachel was ready to start her journey and become a star... The star everyone knew she would be. She was ready to shine so she entered the building excited. She walked around in the hallway surrounded by people. Were they her new classmates? Were they older than her? It didn't matter much to her, so she continued walking, searching for the auditorium, where her first class would take place, where she would meet people like her... People as talented as she is. She stopped and thought for a minute, before entering the auditorium.

"What if they are more talented than me?", she said to herself silently and freaked out for a moment.

She closed her eyes and thought how much she tried to be there. She knew that there were people like her and as talented as she was, but she knew how much she wanted to be a star and nobody... NOBODY would beat her. She sat in the center of the auditorium, corners were never for her, because corners were for cowards and shy people and she was neither. After her first class was finished, Rachel decided to go out and breath some fresh air as she would eat her apple. Healthy snacks were always her thing, especially now, because now she had a new goal... She would be a star and she would shine more than the real ones and she would fell on a girl... Wait, what? She would fell on a girl? Rachel came back to earth when she realized she indeed fell on a girl.

"Are you blind?", a blonde girl said before looking who fell on her.

"I'm so sorry l fe-", Rachel said, but never finished her sentence when she realized who she fell on.

"Rachel?", the girl said surprised, but not that much surprised, because she knew that Rachel made it and got accepted.

"Qu-Quinn? Is that really you? What are you doing here?", Rachel said and she felt a wave of scare trying to choke her.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?", Quinn asked while helping Rachel to get up and checking Rachel's knees.

"As if you even care", Rachel said, took her hand away from Quinn's fast and rolled her eyes.

"l applied for Columbia, but got rejected so l tried my luck at NYADA and here we are", Quinn explained, looking at a scared Rachel.

"l don't care", Rachel said and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, you asked me, like, ten seconds ago. Are you okay?", Quinn asked again, knowing that she deserved Rachel's attitude.

"Stop asking me that, l'm not telling you. Why do you even care? You made my life a living hell throughout high school. Oh, you tried your luck? It took me years of hard work, dance and voice lessons to got in and you just got accepted?", Rachel stated and her scare turned into anger extremely fast.

"l know and l'm truly sorry for that, but l have changed. Actually, l am not here for the singing part, although it was part of the exams. And for the record l actually did voice lessons as well... From you. I was always watching at you while you were performing and l was taking notes every single time", Quinn pointed out looking at Rachel's chocolate eyes apologetically.

It was like she could see her soul and Rachel couldn't let that happen. Although her cheeks were getting red, she quickly moved her head to come back to reality. What was she thinking? Maybe she was thinking about giving Quinn a second chance or maybe she was thinking how much she wished for Quinn to just disappear from in front of her or the face of earth. Also, now she could hate herself a little bit more, because as Quinn says she actually helped her main bully to get in the same university as her.

"l can't deal with this now. lt's just my first day Quinn... MY FIRST DAY", Rachel pointed out and her eyes were now red, ready to unleash a river.

"Rachel please. I've truly changed. Please... Please just give me a chance to prove it to you", Quinn said, pleading Rachel.

"The HBIC pleading, that's a new one. You changed in just a summer? And what, do you think I'm going to believe that? Will l act like l don't know you? And why does it matter so much to you?", Rachel said confused, but honestly still angry.

"lt just does. Well, yeah let's do that", Quinn said and smiled hopefully, ignoring the first question.

"Wait, what? l actually said it ironically. We can't pretend we don't know each other Quinn", Rachel said, but she could see Quinn's face light up, so she didn't ask again.

"We can, watch us. Hi, l'm Quinn Fabray", Quinn said and extended her hand, waiting for Rachel to say anything.

"Hi Quinn, l'm Rachel", Rachel said after a couple of minutes and she finally gave her hand to Quinn for a handshake.

Two torturous minutes had to pass for Quinn to find out if Rachel would give her a second chance. Those two minutes were like two centuries for Quinn, she could actually feel her heartbeat racing. It seemed like Rachel decided to give her a second chance and follow Quinn's crazy plan that she actually recommended without knowing. Let's hope that Quinn will take advantage of that and finally fix her relationship with Rachel.

**_Some hours later_**

Rachel got in the small apartment like someone was hunting her... In fact someone was hunting her, but not literally. So, she entered the apartment where she lived with Kurt. Let's talk a bit about that... Rachel was a small diva and Kurt was... Well, Kurt had to be patient with Rachel's diva attitude. Although he loved his friend there were times when they couldn't get along, there were fights, arguments, but at the end of the day there were gossiping about their favorite celebrities or they were watching musicals together.

"Hey Ra-. Oh my God, are you okay? Were you running?", Kurt said and walked towards Rachel to see if she was okay.

"You won't believe what happened to me today", Rachel said and sat with Kurt on the couch, breathing really fast.

"It's okay, it's over now. What happened that made you so upset?", Kurt said, stroking Rachel's back.

"No, it's not over. In fact it's only the beginning", Rachel said, maybe a bit over dramatically.

"Why are you so negative? Tell me what happened", Kurt said and Rachel started recounting her day till that moment.

Kurt was always there for Rachel and vice versa. Kurt and Rachel became friends after he made fun of her by making a makeover to her, so Finn would like her. Of course, Kurt liked Finn so he wanted to get rid of the competition and by competition l mean Rachel. He felt really sorry when he saw Rachel crying, when Finn rejected her for not being herself, so after that he confessed that he liked Finn and actually became very good friends with Rachel. Even though Rachel ended up being with Finn, Kurt didn't stop being friends with her.

"You can't even imagine who l bumped on at NYADA...", Rachel said and did a small pause, giving time to Kurt to think.

"Wait, you really bumped on someone on your first day?", Kurt said kind of shocked, because Rachel was always aware of her surroundings... Well, almost always as it seems.

"Well, yes, l did. The thing that makes me upset is the PERSON l bumped on, not that l actually bumped on someone", Rachel pointed out.

"Oh, okay. Do l know that person? Was he or she or whatever in our school?", Kurt asked, trying to get some information on who that person was.

"Yes, SHE was in our school AND in Glee club. Come on, think about it... I'm sure you will find it right away", Rachel said sure.

"Hmmm, Tina... No way... Brittany... Hell to the no... Santana... Wouldn't get in NYADA with that attitude of hers... Who else?", Kurt was firing names away, while tapping his chin with his point finger, without getting the name Rachel was looking for.

"Come on Kurt, THINK", Rachel said again.

"Oh my God, was it Quinn?", Kurt said surprised.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner", Rachel said ironically.

"Are you serious? How did Quinn ended up in there? I thought it was difficult to get in NYADA... ", Kurt said.

"Well, it is, but Quinn told me that she was taking notes whenever I was performing and that's what helped her get in", Rachel said kind of proud.

"What are you gonna do? She made your life a living hell throughout high school", Kurt reminded her.

"I'm well aware of that Kurt, thank you very much. The thing is that she was insisting that she has changed", Rachel explained to her friend.

"And do you believe her?", Kurt said surprised yet again.

"Kurt, you should have been there... She pleaded me to give her another chance. Drama aside, she really pleaded me", Rachel said being almost shocked once again.

"Are we still talking about the same Quinn?", Kurt asked serious.

"Yes, we are still talking about the one Quinn Fabray the HBIC", Rachel confirmed.

"Quinn, pleading... That's a new one", Kurt said. He couldn't even imagine Quinn pleading.

"That's exactly what I said", Rachel admitted surprised.

"So? What happened? Don't tell me you gave her a second chance", Kurt said, looking directly into Rachel's eyes.

"Well, maybe l did...", Rachel admitted silently.

"What? How can you be that naive, Rachel? Did you forget all the slushies she threw at your face?", Kurt said, trying to make Rachel come back to her senses.

"I really saw regret in her eyes, Kurt. I could feel that she felt sorry", Rachel said truthfully.

"Rachel, are you sure about it? I will support you whatever your choice is, but you really need to think what you will do", Kurt told her and held her hands to comfort her.

"It's okay, I've already made my decision and l gave her a second chance... Let's see how she's gonna use it", Rachel said and hugged him.

**_Same time, Quinn's apartment_**

Quinn fell on her bed like she was done for today. She was thinking about what happened between her and Rachel. Was asking for a second chance the right thing to do? After all, Rachel was right... She did make Rachel's life a living hell, but she had her reasons. It still doesn't make any sense though. Why would someone bully you and then ask for a second chance? Maybe Quinn wanted to hide something from Rachel, from everyone, even herself.

"What the hell am l doing? I shouldn't have talked to her in the first place. Maybe l should for once leave her alone. Damn you Rachel! I almost told you the truth. Fuck, you make me feel weak and you can read me like an open book... And now I'm talking to myself, great", Quinn said and took a deep breath as she covered her face with her pillow.

Even if she was thinking a lot about what she said to Rachel, she wanted to make things right and she would never regret about asking for that second chance. In fact, she was going to use that chance in a right way and proof Rachel that she deserved it.

**_October 7th 2017_**

"Hey, Rachel, good morning", Quinn said, running to catch up with Rachel who was walking a few feet in front of her.

"Good morning Quinn, how are you?", Rachel asked, smiling.

It was like she had deleted the last three years of bullying she had suffered. Rachel really wanted to see how Quinn would use her second chance. She was pretty curious about the, let's call it, role-play.

"I'm good thank you for asking. What about you?", Quinn asked back, showing pure interest.

"I'm good too", Rachel said surprised from Quinn's interest.

Who knew that former bullies could actually feel interest about their former victims.

Suddenly a wave of awkwardness appeared. What were they doing? They were talking like they were strangers who are just starting to get to know each other, but they already knew each other. It seemed kind of stupid to pretend like they met just yesterday.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do? I mean pretend like we don't know each other", Rachel said.

Rachel didn't want to forget that she already knew Quinn... She didn't want to just forget everything she had been through with Quinn the previous years. Quinn's pregnancy, their performances, Quinn pushing her emotionally that it made her write an amazing song in the end. She just couldn't forget all of their moments, even the bad ones. All of these moments were their past... The past that Quinn wanted to just throw away. Why though? Why did she want that?

"Look, Rach. All l can say to you for now is that l really want... No scratch that... I really NEED that second chance, because I was awful to you and l feel the need to make things right. Now, it's up to you if you are gonna let your former bully to get to know you all over again as the real Rachel Berry and not the 'Manhands' that l was always calling you... among other nicknames", Quinn explained, speaking from heart as always.

"I want to give you a second chance Quinn, but l don't get it. Why you just want to throw everything away? We have memories together that you apparently don't want to remember... But l do. Even though you were awful to me as you say, which is true, l can't just forget about your pregnancy, our performances or every time we were dancing together at the auditorium... And then regionals and when we won nationals... You were there, with us, with me", Rachel said trying to persuade Quinn not to behave like they don't know each other.

"I don't want to be that cheerleader anymore... I need a fresh start with you and -", Quinn said.

"And you will have it, but you don't have to erase everything we've been through. Oh, and you totally can leave the cheerleader Quinn behind, it's up to you", Rachel said stroking Quinn's shoulder, trying to make her relax.

"l just want you to know that l am truly sorry for being a jerk to you for so many years. I don't even know how to make it up to you", Quinn said regretfully.

"Well, you apologized didn't you? That's a start l guess. Oh, you can buy me lunch after class", Rachel said smiling.

"Consider it done", Quinn said also smiling and they returned at their classes.

Rachel didn't like much the writing class at high school, so she was almost certain that she wouldn't like the writing class of NYADA as well. Quinn on the other hand absolutely loved that class. She thought that it was an opportunity for her to get rid of her negative emotions and thoughts on a piece of paper.

"You know, it's amazing how you can express yourself on a piece of paper. I used to write a lot when we were in high school. It helped me deal with the drama that l was into", Quinn admitted to Rachel, who was sitting next to her.

"I'm really glad it helped you Quinn... You've been through a lot... I, on the other hand can't really understand how writing can help you that much", Rachel said sincerely.

Their lives were so different. Rachel had two dads who were extremely supportive of whatever Rachel had in her mind. Like that time when Rachel was a little girl and stated that she would be a Broadway star, so her dads immediately registered her in dancing and vocal classes. Quinn's parents were strict enough even when her grades were perfect, they always wanted more. Like every parent, both Rachel's and Quinn's parents wanted what was best for their children, but they were expressing it differently.

"Silence please. Can l have your attention?", a tall man with gray hair, in his mid 50s said loudly and everyone stopped talking, looking directly to him.

"Thank you. I'm Professor Donald Blye, welcome to NYADA... Let's begin our first lesson with a free writing session. Shall we?", the man said, while loosening his tie a bit.

"Imagine that you have in your hands the thing that you desire the most, what would you say to it? Begin", professor said while walking around the auditorium.

"Excuse me, sir", a young man said raising his hand in the air.

"Yes?", the professor replied.

"Can 'the thing' be a person instead?", the young man asked.

"Of course, unleash your imagination everyone", professor Blye said and everyone started immediately.

Quinn focused on writing and soon she couldn't hear anything but her own voice inside her head as she was thinking what to write. She didn't even realize how much time had passed. Rachel, on the other hand, was in her own little world as well, dreaming about holding her first Emmy award.

"Earth calls Quinn", Rachel said after a while, but Quinn was still focused on writing.

"Quinn are you here?", Rachel called, but this time she tapped Quinn's shoulder causing the former cheerleader to jump from her seat.

"Are you out of your mind? Why did you scare me?", Quinn said, trying to calm her heartbeat, which had spiked up.

"I'm out of my mind? You know, l called your name before I tapped you. You just couldn't hear. Are you on planet earth now?", Rachel said, smiling ironically.

"Let a dreaming girl be, miss Berry", Quinn replied and for a split moment she thought how things would be if Rachel's last name would be Fabray-Berry instead of just Berry.

"Are you done?", Rachel said, looking at Quinn's notebook inpatient.

Quinn immediately put her arms on her notebook, blocking Rachel's view. The small brunette narrowed while looking at Quinn's eyes, but after a couple of seconds she almost widened her eyes. Looking Quinn's eyes could totally be her new hobby, these hazel eyes could swallow her and transport her in a world where nothing else mattered. Rachel seemed rather calm and now she was the one who was lost... in the hazel sea in front of her.

"... Since you're not answering l will take it as a yes", Quinn said and with an extremely fast move she took Rachel's notebook in her hands.

"Sorry, I, um, l got distracted... I was thinking about something, yeah, that's what I was doing", Rachel said, trying to convince herself rather than convince Quinn.

What have gotten into her? Since when she started losing herself in Quinn's eyes?

"Holding an Emmy award in your hands... How predictable?! You know, jokes aside, l think you will make it. I've never seen a person that dedicated other than you of course", Quinn admitted and Rachel's cheeks got a little red.

"Thank you Quinn... This must be the best thing you've ever told me. Now, can l see yours?", Rachel said, smiling wide and giving Quinn her puppy look.

Rachel knew that no one could resist that puppy look of hers, so she hoped Quinn would fall for it and give her what her curiosity was asking for.

"You can totally... Not have my notebook", Quinn said with a big smile, causing Rachel's smile dropping.

"Oh, come oooon. How can you resist my puppy eyes? You must be the first person ever resisted. Buuut you need to know that it's not fair, since YOU read mine. It's only fair if l read yours too", Rachel explained, never giving up on that notebook.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not ready to share with you what I really desire yet. A mystery girl like me can't just share all her secrets", Quinn admitted, but Rachel was about to jump on her and take the notebook for herself.

"This is it for today, thank you for attending this class. See you again next week. Dismissed", professor Blye said, saving Quinn without knowing.

"Saved by professor Blye", Quinn said, shoving her notebook in her backpack before Rachel even got a chance to further protest.

"Still not fair... At least you owe me launch", Rachel said, crossing her hands in front of her chest for a bit and then she started gathering her stuff.

**_One hour later_**

"Wanna sit here? This place seems nice", Quinn asked and Rachel nodded.

Rachel was still kind of angry over Quinn for not letting her see what the blonde have written, so she wasn't speaking at all.

"Okay, let's sit. Can you now talk to me? It's very odd for Rachel Berry not to talk at all, unless she is protesting about something... Oh, you're still angry l didn't show you my notebook, aren't you?" Quinn said amused as she was settling her stuff on her chair.

"lt's not fair, that's all. Can't you at least tell me what it is about? I mean without the details", Rachel insisted.

"Why are you pressuring me? Friends don't do that. I told you that when I will be ready l will tell you", Quinn said and Rachel felt embarrassed.

"You are right, I'm sorry", Rachel said sad.

"Hey, don't be sad, it's fine. Look, when the right moment will come, you will be the first person to know, okay?", Quinn said and placed her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Okay. What's wrong?", Rachel said when she saw Quinn talking her hand away like her shoulder was on fire.

"Nothing is wrong, l just remembered you don't like when people put their hands on your shoulder", Quinn said and Rachel was surprised.

"How do you even know that? As l recall I've never told you that", Rachel said flattered.

"Well, I've seen you taking away Finn's hand every time he rested his enormous hand on your shoulder", Quinn admitted, getting red.

"l KNEW IT! I knew you were spying on us. I was just feeling your glare every time I was walking down the hallway with him", Rachel said, pointing Quinn.

"Well, l, um, l wasn't spying, pfff. Okay fine, guilty as charged... Now, did you see anyone in class that maybe matched Rachel Berry's expectations?", Quinn said.

"_Good job Quinn, you were really subtle. She won't understand a thing_", Quinn thought, moving her head over her obvious mistake.

Quinn almost face palmed herself as if she was alone, but then she remembered that she was with the small brunette, so she turned all her attention back to Rachel.

"lf I wouldn't know you, l would say that you are hitting on me", Rachel said, laughing.

"Easy there tiger. I'm just asking out of pure curiosity", Quinn said also laughing, but she was laughing awkwardly, trying to cover her mistake.

"Now, let's order. It's on me", Quinn said quickly to change the subject.

**_Some hours laters, Quinn's apartment_**

Quinn opened the door of her apartment feeling like a winner, not only she took Rachel to launch, but she also spent quality time with her. It was like a first date, or that's what Quinn was imagining. She dropped her backpack on the nearest couch, on the way of her bedroom. She was totally up at cloud nine. She turned her back on her bed and let herself fall on the mattress.

"_You look like a lovestruck puppy_", she told herself and then she got herself up to study.

**_Same time, Rachel's and Kurt's apartment_**

"... I'm telling you Rachel, she was totally hitting on you", Kurt said desperate.

Kurt was trying to convince Rachel that Quinn was hitting on her for over half an hour now, but the little diva didn't seem to understand what her best friend was telling her.

"Oh, come on Kurt, she just wants a second chance to befriend me. How is that even hitting? She just asked me if l found anyone attractive", Rachel said.

"_Hmm, but l actually said that if l wouldn't know her l would say that she was hitting on me. Well, is she? Nah, she just wants to erase her previous mistakes towards me_", Rachel kept telling herself, like she was trying to convince herself that Quinn was indeed asking out of pure curiosity as she said.

"She asked you out on launch, she paid for your launch and she asked if you liked anyone. How could she make it more obvious for you Rachel?", Kurt said face palming himself.

"I disagree with you, now let me study", Rachel said defeated and got in her room, closing the door behind her, loudly.

**_March 8th 2061_**

**_...and that's how l met you for the not so first time. I still remember that stupid question. I'm a person who plans everything in her life... How did l let myself slip, doing this question? Oh my... By the way 'the thing' I desired the most was you. You were 'the thing' l wrote about in my notebook and l still have it if you ever want to read it. I don't think it matters now, but you know, you insisted so much to learn about what was in my notebook that you eventually forgot about it and never asked me again... _**

**_FABERRY_**

**Thank you again for reaching the bottom of this chapter. Leave a review if you want. Also what do you think Kurt will do to persuade Rachel that Quinn is hitting on her? ****U****pdating my story will probably take a while since my exams are coming up shortly. So, sorry for the delay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**As l already have said, updating my story ****took a while because of my exams, which I have finished and now I'm free for writing. Also, l needed vacation so yeah. On with the story. **

**Quinn is taking time recounting Faberry's life, writing when she asked Rachel for a second chance to make things right between them. Rachel said to pretend that they were strangers as a joke, but that's what Quinn thought it would be helpful to do. It didn't last long though, because none of them (mostly Rachel) wanted to erase their common memories****, so they are just starting over. Oh, also Quinn asked Rachel if she found anyone attractive, which means she is hitting on her, but not really hitting on her. Kurt was insisting that Quinn was hitting on Rachel and the brunette knew it deep down, but she still don't want to believe ****that_... And that's what you missed on "When We Love, It's Forever"_**

**_FABERRY_**

**_March 8_****_th 2061_**

**_Time was passing and l was seeing you every single day... What a torture?! I couldn't stand not being able to touch you, because I was afraid l would have been made. By then l had already realized how madly in love with you l was and l was trying to find ways contacting you so we would come closer. And then it happened... _**

**_November 16th 2017_**

"Hey Rach", Quinn said beaming like a flower when the sun is up.

"Hey Quinnie", Rachel said and hugged Quinn tight, feeling that sweet dizziness Quinn's great smell left her.

That's what was happening for the last two weeks. Rachel would meet Quinn right outside of NYADA and they would hug tightly. None of them knew how they ended up greeting each other like that every single morning, but it seemed natural to them and no one would protest against it. Also, it became something like a routine to them.

"_l love greeting her every morning with a hug, it just seems right. Oh, and she always smells so good__... Like... Like marshmallows_", Quinn though and then let go of Rachel, with a smile that could never fade away.

"_I really like hugging her every morning when l meet her__ for some reason. It just seems normal greeting her like that_ ", Rachel thought as she was entering the building with Quinn.

"Hey Tyler, good morning", Rachel said excited when she saw one of their friends.

Tyler was a long curly brown haired boy with average height. He was very shy at first, but after he met Quinn, Rachel and the rest of their friends he became more outgoing. Quinn was thinking that he likes Rachel, because he was kind with Rachel and they seemed to get along since day one.

"Hey", was all Quinn said and looked the other way as Rachel hugged Tyler for a bit.

The every day hug was their thing, but Rachel really loves hugs so she would hug her friends too now and then. Quinn didn't like it, because she believed that some of them were hitting on her, but she couldn't do anything about it. Plus, it was just a small hug, theirs was a more loving one.

"So, you and Tyler?", Quinn whispered to Rachel when they sat down.

She needed answers and she needed them now. Quinn felt the urge to make sure that there was nothing in her way of conquering Rachel, even though she was doing it reeeeally slow.

"Me and Tyler what?", Rachel asked back, curious of what Quinn would ask.

After her discussion with Kurt the other day she started getting suspicious about Quinn's behavior, but she still didn't want to believe what was going on.

"Are you a thing or is there any interest?", Quinn asked, not giving a damn about maintaining her cover.

The only thing that matters is that she needs to know what's going on with these two.

"A thing with Tyler? No way... He is just a friend, plus he has a girlfriend and they are together for two years", Rachel explained.

"Oh, l didn't know that", Quinn said smiling widely.

It was like that smile could cure cancer.

"Quiet please... Thank you", professor Blye said and everyone stopped talking.

"In today's lesson we will examinate pain. So, pain is not an emotion as many people think, it's a situation that has been triggered and caused by other emotions. For every action there is a reaction that's caused by feelings. In this case that reaction is pain. For example, something happens and then you feel something about it and THAT'S what causes you pain", professor Blye explained to his students walking around in the auditorium.

"l really don't like where this is going", Quinn whispered to Rachel and she nodded.

"The thing l want from all of you today is to write about something that happened and caused you pain. Take some time to get that pain out of your chest and into the paper. Try to make your reader feel what you have felt and experience the pain that you have experienced. I won't be the one who will read what you have written, but instead, the reader will be a person of your choice", professor Blye said and everyone started writing once again.

"_Being in the middle of two lies you have said feels like a war. Your lies feel like mines. You are a soldier and you don't know if you will get out of there one piece or if you will step on any of those mines and blow yourself up_. _As it seems l stepped on a mine... On both of them to be __precise..._", Quinn wrote, recalling her parents reaction when they learned that she was pregnant and Finn's reaction when he learned the baby was actually Puck's.

**_Two_****_ years ago_**

The doorbell rang and Quinn rushed to open the heavy wooden door.

"Hi! I didn't know what to bring so l brought this", Finn said awkwardly and gave Quinn a bottle of red wine, which seemed bought just a few minutes ago from the nearest shop.

"It's okay, you didn't have to bring anything though. Thank you", Quinn reassured him and stepped aside so Finn would enter into the house after she took the bottle at her hands.

"That's a lovely place you have miss Fabray. Oh and Quinn... You look so pretty tonight", Finn said to a blonde woman that looked exactly like an older Quinn Fabray and after that he looked at Quinn, causing her to blush just a little.

"Thank you Finn. Oh, please call me Judy. You are dating my... our daughter, so no formalities needed", Judy said smiling as her husband, Russell came in.

"You must be Finn. Nice to finally have a face for that name, son", Russell said and shook Finns hand sternly as if he wanted to make sure Finn knew who was in charge in that house.

"Let's sit", Quinn said and everyone sat at the table.

A couple of hours had passed, mostly by Finn answering on Russell's questions about 'his intentions' with Quinn.

"It's really good to get to know you better mister and miss Fabray, but that's not the actual reason I'm here today for", Finn explained and Quinn kicked him under the table.

What was he doing? They agreed not to talk about Quinn's pregnancy, not today at least, because you can't really hide that short of stuff for long.

"Then why are you here today son?", Russell asked curious.

"Finn, what are you doing?", Quinn said pleading him to stop talking why her hazel eyes.

"l can't Quinn, I'm sorry. I just want you to know that l will take full responsibility of your granddaughter mister and miss Fabray", Finn said sternly.

"Wait, you will take full responsibility of our what?", Russell said as if he didn't listen what Finn said.

"l said-", Finn tried to say but Russell cut him off.

"l heard what you said. Is this-ls this true Quinn?", Russell said, pure anger running through his veins instead of blood.

Quinn couldn't and wouldn't answer. The only thing she did was to look at the floor, with her down from embarrassment.

"It is", Judy said and everyone's eyes were now fixed on her.

"You knew too?", Russell said, looking angrily at Judy.

"I did... I mean l saw, but it wasn't my secret to tell and l will support our daughter no matter what", Judy said a bit scared.

"That's unacceptable. How could you do this to our family? You are a disgrace!", Russell yelled at Quinn.

"l'm still your daughter dad", Quinn replied sad.

"Well, then, l don't want a daughter at all. Get the fuck out of my house", Russell screamed and stood up.

Quinn couldn't believe at what she was hearing coming out of her father's mouth. She looked over Judy pleading her to intervene, but deep down she knew she wouldn't. Quinn knew how much her mother was afraid of her father even if she never admitted it. She stood up, tears streaming down her cheeks like rivers. Of course, Judy didn't say a word although she wanted to stand up for her daughter, but she was just so afraid to talk, so she continued staring at the floor. Quinn run off the table and upstairs to her room, followed by Finn.

"Hey, we'll figure it out. Let me just talk to-", Finn tried to say, but a heartbroken Quinn cut him off.

"Don't you think you've said enough already? What got into you Finn? Didn't we agree not to say anything?", Quinn said hurt.

"l know... I just... I feel ready to take full responsibility of our child. I've talked with my mother and she said that if you need anything you shouldn't hesitate to ring our doorbell. Apparently, thanks to me you now need a house to live in. I'm so sorry Quinn", Finn said, realizing how much damage his words have done.

"Ugh, it would be out sooner or later, you can't hide things like that for long. Thank you for taking me in", Quinn said thankfully, feeling her guilts taking over her.

That big reveal sure cost her her family and house, but she was now free, well... almost free. The doorbell rang and Judy opened the door only to see Puck in front of her, holding a bouquet full of different flowers and full of color.

"Hello miss Fabray, is Q here?", the tall young man asked and let himself in further into the house.

"Since you just let yourself in... Quinn is upstairs, Finn is there too. This is not a good moment you chose to come young man", Judy warned, but Puck seemed like he didn't care.

"l just want to say something to her", Puck said and walked towards the stairs.

"l don't like where this is going", Judy said to herself and returned at the table, where she was sitting all by herself since Russell left and locked himself in their room.

Puck knocked the door thinking if what he was about to do was the right thing. He knew he was a jerk and that he betrayed his best friend, but he was ready to tell the truth and face the consequences that would come along with it.

"Yes?", Quinn said so Puck would enter the room.

Puck opened the door only to find a red eyed Quinn gathering some of her stuff and put them in a bag. Finn was sitting on the chair of Quinn's desc, being silent. He just looked at Puck feeling sorry for what had happened earlier, which Puck, of course, didn't know.

"What's going on?", Puck asked worried.

"Finn told about the baby to my parents and they kicked me out of the house, so I'm gathering some of my stuff", Quinn said without giving her attention to Puck.

"l don't know if it's the right time to say this...", Puck started saying, but Quinn cut him off.

"Oh, you want to say something too? And l thought things wouldn't get worse, but since I don't have anything anymore go ahead and tell him", Quinn said, understanding immediately what Puck would say.

"It's both of our fault and l hope that one day you will both forgive me for what I've done. Finn, the baby is mine", Puck said feeling sorry for betraying his best friend.

"What did you say?", Finn said jumping off the chair.

"l said-", Puck was about to repeat his previous sentence, but Quinn cut him off.

"Oh for fucks sake... He heard you Puck", Quinn said and started filling another pack with some of her stuff.

"Is this true Quinn?", Finn asked Quinn hurt.

"Finn I'm so sorry...", Quinn said.

"Sorry is the least you can be right now. You made me think l got you pregnant in that hot tub. How could you? And you? My best friend got pregnant my girlfriend...ex girlfriend. How could you do this to me? We supposed to be best friends. You know, I cried at my mom's arms yesterday... I wasn't ready to become a father at 17, but here l was today, saying to your parents that l would take responsibility...a word that must not be in both of your vocabularies. I don't want to see any of you ever again, EVER", Finn said angry and left, hitting loudly the door behind him.

"Quinn...", Puck placed his hand on Quinn's shoulder, but she moved away.

"Just leave okay? Just leave...", Quinn said sad.

She now had more things to worry about, like what would she do with that baby? And where would she sleep, for tonight at least?

Quinn was walking with her head down, thinking about everything that had happened. It was a lot for one day. She was walking slowly passing her bag from one hand to the other every once in a while. Car lights were on her every time a car was passing by and she was feeling a little chill in the night. Thankfully someone got in the right place the right moment...

"MUM STOP THE CAR", Mercedes shouted to her mum.

"Jesus honey, you scared me. Okay, okay l will stop", Mercedes's mum pulled the car at the side of the road and Mercedes got out before her mum got time to ask her what was going on.

"Hey Quinn, over here", Mercedes said, running to catch up with Quinn.

"Oh hey Mercedes, how are you?", Quinn said naturally like nothing was going on.

"_Maybe if I'll keep it casual she will drop it_", Quinn was saying to herself.

"What are you doing out this late and with a bag?", Mercedes said without caring if she sounded nosy.

"l... Well, l, uhm. I don't know what to say to you", Quinn said emotionless.

"I'm not being nosy, it's just that Puck called me...", Mercedes explained.

"Of course he did", Quinn said rolling her eyes.

"Come on, let's go home and talk... If that's okay with you of course", Mercedes said and Quinn gave her a big warm hug, whispering a 'thank you'.

**_November 16th 2017_**

"Hey, Quinn... Are you okay?", Rachel said to Quinn who was writing and writing and writing.

"I, just, l feel that pain again", Quinn said.

She couldn't hide the tears that were threatening her beautiful hazel eyes anymore, but she has to. She gulped hard in discomfort and pushed her tears down with that gulp.

"I can only imagine how difficult it was for you, but I'm here if you need me. Oh and there's no need for me to read what you have written if you don't want to. Let's say I've already read it", Rachel said and hugged Quinn, rubbing her back so the blonde would relax.

"l can't show you yet. I'm sorry. Wait, how did you know that l was gonna choose you to be the person who would read what I've written?", Quinn said sad and surprised, but it was the truth.

"l know, l understand. Oh, l don't know l guess I've assumed you would choose me because, you know, we have a past and l thought it would make you feel more comfortable", Rachel said, feeling a wave of cold sweat coming down from her forehead.

**_Same day, some hours later_**

Quinn was lying on her bed, thinking if she should text Rachel or not. All she knew was that she wanted to spend time with Rachel and texting was a good way since they weren't together, right?

"_How am l gonna text her? I can't just say hey l want to spend time with you. Gosh, this is desperate. Oh, l can text her with something relevant to NYADA_", Quinn thought and smiled.

Rachel, on the other hand, was sitting on the couch with Kurt. They were about to watch Funny Girl for yet another time.

"Sooo, how are things going between you and Quinn?", Kurt asked his roommate.

"Kurt, you know I'm telling you every day what's going on right?", Rachel said raising an eyebrow of hers with the familiar diva attitude.

"l know, but l hoped there would be some juicy details that you have accidentally not mentioned", Kurt said smiling a bit awkward.

"Speak of the devil...", Rachel said and checked her phone, which screen got lit up because of the message she had just received from Quinn.

**"_Hey, check out your email inbox. I've sent you an email about the library. We should totally go there since we both like books. What do you say? :) _"**, Quinn texted to Rachel, excited.

"Brandon told me the other day that you girls would be a great material for a fanfiction...", Kurt started saying, but Rachel cut him off.

"Brandon who? The barista from the coffee shop at the corner of the street?", Rachel said excited about her friend and let her phone down.

"Yep, that's the one", Kurt admitted and his cheeks were so red like they were on fire.

"Wait, why are you even sharing with Brandon whatever l say to you? YOU TRAITOR", Rachel said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Relax, is it bad that I'm sharing your fangirling about Quinn with my new boyfriend?", Kurt said, laughing.

"I'm not fangirling about Quinn, okay? I just like some things she is doing. And it's okay if you're sharing only that", Rachel said, taking her phone back at her hands and started typing.

"You know she is texting you because she wants to spend time with you, right?", Kurt said pointing out the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, come on... Of course she wants to spend time with me, we're friends. Also, she sent me something about the NYADA library", Rachel explained.

"You know, it's amazing how you can spend hours on fangirling about how great Quinn is... BUT YOU REALLY DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT SHE IS HITTING ON YOUUUU", Kurt said, as if it would help Rachel understand.

"Oh my Barbra Streisand, here... Read our texts messages", Rachel said, rolling her eyes and passing her phone to Kurt.

The only thing Kurt did for 10 minutes straight was making sounds like "hmmm" or "l see", as if he was a doctor who was checking a patient.

"Here, you can have your phone back and text her", Kurt said kind of disappointed that nothing is going on between those two...yet.

"See? I told you we were just friends", Rachel said having that winner's tone in her voice.

"Whatever you say... I still ship you. Now, text her back, she is waiting for at least 15 minutes!", Kurt said.

"_This girl is unbelievable... I hope she will notice someday before it's too late_", he thought, moving his head in disappointment.

**"_Sounds wonderful. I love books and it would be very helpful :p_"**, Rachel replied, excited as well.

**"_So what are you up to now?_"**, Quinn texted again.

**"_Oh, I'm watching a movie :p_"**, Rachel typed and sent.

**"_Oh okay, I'll leave you to it so you can enjoy it then. See you tomorrow. Have a good night_ _:) _"**, Quinn texted and held her phone until Rachel would reply.

**"_Hey, sorry I didn't see your message. Goodnight to you too. Also, don't mind me but I don't like texting a lot and I'm not that online. You can text me whenever you want though, I'm just explaining that l won't respond right away :p_"**, Rachel texted an hour and a half later.

**"_Okay, l understand. It's totally okay. You can text me back whenever you like. Goodnight again__! :) _"**, Quinn texted again and then she disabled the Wi-Fi.

**_March 8_****_th 2061_**

**_...you were amazing from the beginning. Accepting all that drama of mine and taking me back was a great surprise, but it also gave me such joy. I loved how we were coming closer and closer everyday without even trying too hard. We were bonding and THIS was the beginning of something beautiful and strong. _**


End file.
